


Seven makes a Squad

by Plotbunnyhunter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Good Demons, Not Beta Read, Possession, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plotbunnyhunter/pseuds/Plotbunnyhunter
Summary: A demon attempts to possess one Thomas Sanders. It does not go as expected. Secrets get revealed along the way.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Seven makes a Squad

„Yes, this will do nicely“, the demon chuckled to itself, gazing at its unassuming target through the window. The man had just finished setting up a camera in his living room and proceeded to adjust several lamps strewn around. The man looked reasonably fit and healthy, but most importantly, mused the demon, he lived by himself and had an audience. No one there to interrupt immediately, but plenty of people to freak out by possessing one of their kind.

The demon got in position, focusing on its' powers, the pull of the human, the shadows extending on the wall, reality distorting around it and then-

The demon blinked.

He found himself standing to the right of a flight of stairs, looking directly at his startled target. The man had shouted something and taken a few steps back.

This wasn't good. The demon had been sure he'd successfully possessed the man in front of him. And yet, he remained firmly outside the man's body, in full view of the man himself. Mortals did not possess The Sight. The man should not be able to see him. Furthermore-

The demon attempted to control the man's limbs, force him to cease his questioning rambling. Nothing happened. The demon frowned and looked around the room.

He must have been off his game, he couldn't explain his glaring oversight of the four other people, in similar states of distress. Although, now that he thought of it – he could still only feel one soul present, that of his initial target.

All these musings flitted through the demon's mind in a split second, while the other occupants of the room were still screaming their throats hoarse.

Well no, the man was screaming, and the creature hogging the stairs to his left was hissing and grumbling and shouting and screaming and crying in overlapping voices, all at the same time -

The demon pinched the bridge of his newly formed nose. Of course.

He turned to the creature on the stairs. „Apologies for the intrusion, sir. I didn't realize this mortal was already occupied“, he said pleasantly, only a hint of sulfur and acid pushing past his lips with the words. He coughed a little into an unfamiliar fist, then straightened himself out. How he'd acquired a semi-human form despite the failed possession attempt, he'd figure out later.

The creature on the stairs – and what else could it be if not a demon: Dark streaks of ash and nightmares running down its' cheeks, shadows flitting around it while the voices strained to settle - straightened itself up to its' full height, jaw clasping shut, watching the demon with wide eyes.

„What?“

The demon gestured to his target, not taking his eyes off the other demon on the stairs. „I did not realize another demon was already possessing this man, had I known, I would have not attempted to possess him myself. If you could undo the spell trapping me in this invisible box, I will be on my way with no damage to your possession.“

„Uhhh, Virgil? What's he talking about?“, asked the human.

The other demon, Virgil apparently, threw his hands up. „I don't know! And don't just tell it my name, idiot, that's dangerous!“

The man? Thing? Soulless image – on the demon's right tsked, „That's dangerous for fae only, Virgil, this guy is clearly a demon, names aren't as important for us“, he announced, and Virgil deflated and immediately curled up on himself, which went unnoticed by exactly no one.

The previous speaker's jaw dropped. „Ohhh, you're a fae? That makes so much sense, that's why you took so long to tell us your name!“

The man in bright blue cooed at Virgil, „Aww, Virge, you could have just told us, we didn't mean to put so much pressure on you back then!“

The demon frowned at the occupants of the room, apparently forgotten about.

„I'm not a fae. How would fae even possess anyone. No I'm – I'm a – wait a freaking second Princey did you just say 'us'? Names aren't as important to 'us' – as in demons?!“

'Princey's' expression fell. He scratched at his neck uncomfortably. „I eh, yes? I thought you knew? I mean, you have met my brother.“

„YOU'RE A DEMON?!“, yelled the human suddenly, hands grasping at his hair in desperation, but not looking at the newly arrived, still very much demonic looking demon in his living room. Instead he gasped at the 'Princey' creature. Who seemed to also be a demon.

The demon squinted at him in confusion. He must have been here possessing this human for a long time, if he looked and felt like that. Princey wasn't even exuding any tar.

„Ah. Uhm. Yes. That. I mean.“ Princey gestured helplessly around the room.

The human was not appeased by the docile behaviour, „But how! I thought you're my creativity! What, does it now turn out that you're some kind of villain possessing me, while Remus is my actual Creativity, corrupted by you or something?! What is going on here!“

Princey scowled at the accusation. „Hey! Remus is also a demon, and you are honestly acting kind of racist right now, not all demons are the evil corrupting sort, some are nice and follow their contracts and may have just gotten a bit sick of cleaning up sulfur everywhere they go, okay!“, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, avoiding the others' eye contact, „I serve as your creativity and pride for years and **this** is the thanks I get. I don't see you complaining about Virgil being fae over there or the-“

„For the last time, Roman, I'm not a fae, I'm a shadowling.“, interrupted Virgil, „And I didn't even know you were possessed by anyone but me, I thought humans having „sides“ was normal.“

„Sides? Never heard of such a thing.“, piped up the demon, watching the proceedings in the room with a hint of amusement on his lips. He turned to Roman, „Alas, if you could just free me out of this spell-bound box, I'd be happily on my way and leave you all to sort this out among yourselves.“

Roman bit his lip. „Oh boy. First time possessing anyone?“, the demon's smile vanished, and Roman raised an appeasing hand, „in cases like these, you are just kinda stuck until Thomas figures out how to free you, although we have certainly never seen this happen before. It was less risky to just stay like this, didn't want to be disintegrated, right.“

The demon's head jerked around to look at the others.

„So... I am stuck like this?“

Roman shrugged, „Until we figure out how to end this, yeah.“

The thing in blue waved excitedly at the demon. „Hello! Welcome! New Side! I'm Patton, but you can just call me dad!“

The demon turned to Roman, his eyes not leaving Patton. „So. What's this things deal.“

„He's not a thing“, Roman defended, then shrugged, „Eldritch, probably.“

„Eldritch what?“

„Eldritch something. We never really figured it out.“

Patton rolled his eyes good-naturedly, „I told you Roman, I used to be and still am known as a“ the following string of noises coming from the vague direction of Patton's mouth had them all pressing their hands to the vague direction of their ears, hurting their general sensory perception in all manner of otherworldly ways. There probably existed an alternative dimension somewhere where this vague impression of noise would be considered a way of communication, but it would not be a universe with carbon-based, or even matter-based life-forms for sure.

Patton had quieted and looked at the others in confusion.

„Right, now that we have re-established that you are never going to do that again, Patton, - do you have any more questions, Thomas, or can we wrap this up and get back to the video you're already behind on?“, said the other creature in glasses, lowering his hands from his ears, „Thomas? Are you alright?“

Thomas had sat down on the couch, lowered his head in his hands and groaned extensively when addressed.

„I think we broke him“, supplied Roman helpfully.

„Yeah no kidding, you certainly broke me“, grumbled Virgil.

Thomas took another moment, then raised his head slowly, looking at Logan, „I take it you are some kind of... monster too?“

Logan adjusted his glasses, attempting to hide his blush, „Ah, well, no. I hardly can be considered a monster, I am a – for simplicity's sake I believe you would refer to me as an 'alien'.“

Thomas nodded, as if that was the most reasonable thing he'd heard all day.

It could definitely be counted among the top ten most reasonable things he'd heard that day, so the reaction was warranted.

Another pause.

„Deceit.“, said Thomas weakly.

Another creature popped up next to Patton by the window, taking in the room in surprise. He looked at the human having a mental breakdown and mouthed „What did you do to him“ at the others, who only shrugged. Then he straightened himself and said, tone even, „Yes?“

Thomas looked up. „Are you also some kind of inhuman creature stuck possessing me?“

Deceit squinted in confusion, looking from Virgil to Roman, briefly skirting the new arrival and then back to Thomas.

Deceit gestured with a gloved hand to the scaled half of his face.

„Are you kidding?“

Thomas' head returned to his hands, groaning deeply once more.

Roman turned to the demon, still standing helplessly next to him. „We should get you settled in. Although I'm not sure if you even need to claim a function or anything, since the jig is up anyway. Ours all just kinda happened.“, he tapped his chin consideringly, „Oh, but we do have a colour scheme going on, and judging by your whole“ - he gestured to all of the demon, „I'd say you should take orange, what do you say?“

The demon sighed, then grinned at Thomas, eyes twinkling in excitement.

„Orange. I like it. I have a feeling I'll fit right in.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "March Ado about Nothing" Prompt challenge, Day 9: "Possession".  
> Thank you, @Odaigahara, for organising the challenge, over at the TSS Fanworks Collective Discord Server.


End file.
